List of Persona 4 Characters
This is a list of characters from Persona 4 and ''Persona 4 Golden. Player characters Non-Player Characters Inaba Yasogami High School *'Mr. Kondo''' - P.E. and English Teacher. Also the adviser for the Basketball and Soccer Club. *'Mr. Yamada' - Geography Teacher, frequently makes inappropriate comments about female students. *'Mr. Hosoi' - Classical Literature Teacher, has a small handpuppet of himself. ;Classroom Building, 1F *'Slouching student' - A prankster who regards himself as a ladies man. *'Girl in glasses' - A craft enthusiast who goes to Master Daidara for art criticism. *'Athletic student' - A student in P.E. uniform who regularly takes up mountain climbing. *'Female student' - A first year student who's looking to the protagonist for dating tips. *'Male student' - A plus-sized student who cares for his grandmother. ;Classroom Building, 2F *'Ms. Kimiko Sofue aka Queen Tut' - World History Teacher and sister of Gekkoukan High's Mr. Ono. *'Plain student' - A female student who goes to lengths to be fashionable. *'Stylish student' - A flirtatious male student who finally decides on a girl he likes. *'Guy in glasses' - A studious student who finds going to cram school feels so much better. *'Male student' - A student in Classroom 2-2 who has eyes for the girl on the roof. *'Male student' - A student in Classroom 2-2 who had a fight with his friends but has since made up. *'Timid female student' - A paranoid student in Classroom 2-2 with requests for all sorts of protective charms. *'Female student' - A student in Classroom 2-2 who is friends with Timid female student. *'Shy student' - A female student who talks a lot about her Senpai. ;Classroom Building, 3F *'Mrs. Nakayama' - Math Teacher. Superstitious to a fault and very concerned with her finances. *'Funky student' - A male student with a stylish afro hairdo. Gives riddle-related Quests. *'Female student' - A student with nothing but studying in her mind. *'Lazy male student' - A student who would rather go for part-time jobs for local businesses. ;Practice Building, 1F *'Depressed student' - A female student who reminiscences about her time with a childhood friend. *'Male student' - A crystal radio enthusiast who hopes to hear the voice of a girl he heard from his radio. *'Brunette and Almond-eye students' - Two female students who gossips loudly outside the Home Ec room. ;Practice Building, 2F *'Male student' - An athletic student who over time loses interest with the female student he's seeing. *'Female student' - A student who is concerned of her relationship with the athletic male student. *'Paranoid student' - A male student who is worried his friend who keeps borrowing his notes is doing better than him. *'Artisan apprentice' - A male student with aspirations to be the best craftsman. *'Homely student' - A female student with crafting skills and certain requests for materials. ;Roof *'Long-haired girl' - A shy student who loves animals and aspires to be a vet. *'Weather fanatic' - A female student who wants to be a meteorologist and gives the weather forecast. Central Shopping District *'Lazy student' - A student waiting at the bus stop who can't stop talking about the girl he likes. *'Avid reader' - A customer of the Yomenaido Bookstore with info on latest releases. *'Out-of-towner' - A man in a suit who is trying to get used to countryside life. *'Drunk boss' - A businessman who spends the night out with his subordinate. *'Errand boy' - A young boy who is frequently sent out to errands by his sister. *'Loud old man' - An old man who complaints a lot, and knows the history of the town. *'Shopping woman' - A woman named Sachiko-chan who tends to the loud old man. *'Bug-catching kid' - A boy in Tatsuhime Shrine who teaches the player on bug-catching skills. *'Mature little girl' - A girl who argues with Precocious little girl over Shota, but later decides for a dependable boy and becomes her BFF. *'Precocious little girl' - A girl who argues with Mature little girl over Shota, but later decides for a dependable boy and becomes her BFF. *'Lady in white' - A ghostly kimono-clad female seeking fish to trade for jewels. *'Carefree guy' - A slacker who talks about his better friend and conspiracy theories. *'Woman' - A housewife who likes to cook. *'Man in suit' - A school teacher who talks about his students. *'Motorcycle lover' - A guy who boasts a lot about his biking hobby and wishes for a girlfriend to share that passion. *'The seemingly brave old man' - A Shiroku Pub patron who increases the protagonist's Courage. *'The intelligent-looking worker' - A Shiroku Pub patron who increases the protagonist's Knowledge. *'The talkative man' - A Shiroku Pub patron who increases the protagonist's Expression. *'The grumbling young man' - A Shiroku Pub patron who increases the protagonist's Understanding. Samegawa Flood Plain *'Old man' - Teaches the player on how to fish at the Samegawa and the Beach. *'Old woman' - Lives with her daughter at home. *'Kind man' - Works at the Souzai Daigaku. *'Cat' - Can be fed fish and later gives birth to a Striped kitten and Tiny kitten. Junes Department Store *'Fussy housewife' - A woman at the West Entrance that wants the protagonist to eat plenty of vegetables. *'Housewife in farming clothes' - A woman near the trolleys who sells various seeds to plant in the garden. Okina City Available in Golden. *'Mumon' - Owner of Cafe Chagall, who blends coffees of an acquired taste. *'Reiko Osa' - The charismatic fashionista and owner of Croco Fur. *'Plainly dressed woman' - A woman seeing a Well-dressed man. *'Woman shopping' - Croco Fur enthusiast. *'Tired man' - A hardworking businessman who is concerned with making new products for his company. *'Woman with heavy makeup' - A woman falling for her childhood friend who grew up to be a manly man. *'Excitable, Dull and Hungry young men' - movie enthusiasts that hang around 30 Frame. *'Movie theater worker' - 30 Frame worker and Crane Game promoter. *'Film buff girl' - Movie enthusiast whose excitable inquiries into movie making stopped her from making friends with the three young men. *'Young police officer' - A policeman standing outside the police booth that the protagonist can flirt with. *'Frantic middle-aged woman' - A housewife who is looking for her Mika-chan and Minori-chan as part of Quests 54 and 61. *'Tough girl and Creepy girl' - Two friends with two different worldviews who care for each other.. Velvet Room & Midnight Channel Story Events *